Driven To The Edge
by GGKaulitz
Summary: Being driven to the edge by a forbidden love! When she's on the roof of the tallest building in Hamburg she's ready for the end, until the mysterious tattooed arm of Bill Kaulitz saves her!But will she have the love of her life Tom? Tokio Hotel Fanfic!RxR
1. The End

Disclaimer: So this is a story by request, she gave me the basic idea of how she wanted it, but the story line is still mine. I don't own Tokio Hotel, even if sometimes I wish I did! ^.^

* * *

I started to slowly walking up the stairs. I had some time to think over my life, which would soon be ended.

I was plain. Just another blue eyed Russian girl who acted like a loner. Besides the loner part, I was madly in love with Tom Kaulitz. I know what everyone thought, oh great just another girl who lives in Germany and loves Tokio Hotel, it's like America and Justin Bieber? That's how you spell it right? Oh well, I don't really care. But the insanity of knowing you can never be with the one you love was driving me insane. I was being pushed to my human limits.

I was just plain I had my three friends who I always hung out with but they really could never understand me, and soon they won't have to. Their names were Jenna, Clay, and Erin. Jenna was a better version of me. She had bigger and bluer eyes, fuller, blonder, slicker hair than me. She had a better body, taller, she was obsessed with Bill, but her love could never compare to how I felt about Tom. We're great friends, but she had too much of a troubled past for me to get anything out.

Then Clay She was a small little Native American exchange student, that's all there was too her. Then Erin, my gay friend, I would trust him with my life. He was tall and had blonde curly hair with big deep green eyes; I mean honestly why are all the cute guys, jerks, taken, or gay. I loved him, I called him my brother but, he couldn't even understand the love I had for Tom.

I was about half way up the long stair case; I had taken the elevator for the first thirty floors, then stopped and started my way up to the sixtieth.

I don't know how I have lasted this long at school! I mean I was a nobody. Once a guy came up to me and asked me if I was a mute, I don't know how he would think I would answer, but I told him no. The look on his face was shocking when I talked.

I guess you could say I was just plain perfectly plain. I looked down at my arms, to piss my parents off I would burn myself. I right know had about ten burns going up my arm and a horrible thatch of the Tokio Hotel symbol on my shoulder. It's not like I really liked or disliked hurting myself I just did it to piss people off.

I guess it didn't matter anymore, I would be nothing soon. I glanced to see what level I was on now, forty-five, just fifteen more stories and I would meet were I would end my life.

I couldn't wait. I was looking forward to the feeling of nothing just being numb. Nothing would ever be. Sure there would be a few sad faces, but soon I would just be nothing but another person who killed themselves.

I'm not sure if I believed in the afterlife. I had heard if you commit suicide in the Christian faith, you would be sent to hell, I doubt it thou. Or in the Hindu stuff there was like recantation for how good you were in your life, well either way I had a feeling that it might just be as bad as this life. Hopefully there was no life after death, just nothing. I would never see, hear, smell, or love again.

I looked up and saw a door; it must be the door to the roof. I opened it and saw the light from outside. I walked out and swear I heard singing. It must be my mind playing tricks on me. After all I think anyone in my situation would swear there going crazy, or maybe I was crazy. Well, it didn't matter anymore.

I wasn't quite ready and I walked to the edge, I sat down and started swinging my legs over the edge of the building. I quickly grabbed my IPod and stuck it in my ears. I went straight to 'Don't Jump'. Ironic as it was to do that. I swear I hit the live version by mistake, because the sound sounded doubled, it also could because I bought this of Lime wire.

I looked down all the cars were going by so fast, they didn't even see me, but hey who really looks up to the top of the tallest building in Hamburg to see a girl jump off. I stood up and looked at my clothes. I had a Humanoid necklace hanging around my neck, with the matching ring on my left hand. I unlatched the necklace and threw it to the sided onto the roof of the building. I yanked the ring of my finger and threw it to wear the necklace was.

I took of the purple Vampiria hoodie I had on, leaving me in a plain black sleeveless shirt. Black for Bill, and sleeveless for Tom, and paint splattered jeans with some converse. I could already feel my eyes start to water. I breathed in there was only about half the song left, that's when I would jump.

I stood up slowly and slowly and quietly started sing the words. I was just going to fall; no jumping just let myself go. I stood there looking down. I took out my IPod from my ears and threw it against the ground and I watched it shatter to pieces. I swear a serial killer look came across my face.

I started hearing the song again. I ignored the urge to turn around, I started to let myself go and start leaning forward.

As I started to lean forward someone shouted no at the top of their lungs and I decided this process needs to be sped up and so I jumped.

The breath was taken out of me when I was in the air something wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I felt the impact of the ground of the roof. I was in shock; I was back on the building not dead, unless I had already died!

I was breathing heavily and I looked around I had been pulled back right when I jumped. I glanced over and saw a face I never thought I would see again in this lifetime! It was Bill!

He looked at me and he had a twisted smiled on his face. That must have been the singing I had heard. Had he been here the whole time?

I felt my heart beet harder than it has ever and a worried look was now on his face. "Oh god." He said

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" He said looking at me, I wanted to speak but I couldn't the shock wouldn't let me. If I had it my was I wouldn't even be here to speak.

"Y-y-yea." I muttered out. He sighed. Then he looked at me. And that just broke my heart. My dream guy's brother had just saved my life. I couldn't tell if he was mad at me or if he was sad. "What's your name?" I was speechless. He sighed then got up and went to the pile I had made with my jewelry and hoodie. He picked up the necklace.

"You're a fan aren't you?" I nodded, and his head hung down. "Not again." He clutched the necklace in a tight fist. He mumbled something but I didn't understand. "What?" I asked. He looked at me, and one small tear escaped his eyes. "Do you know how many girls have committed suicide for this band?" He wasn't even kidding the look on his face so serious it almost scared me. I nodded no. "Twenty-three," He glanced away. "That means I've caused peoples death, because of my music its killed people. Do you know how hard it is I have to live with that… that guilt over my head for doing something I love?"

I away. "And now it was almost twenty-four, why?" He asked coming up to me and sitting beside me. The softly he opened up my palm and placed the necklace back in my hand. I started to cry, he just pout his arms around me and held me there for a second then breaking the embrace he looked at me.

"Explain."

* * *

So yea here yea go! I had a lot of fun writing this, mostly because it was by request! That makes it even more special! So I'm just saying that um well sorry for the whole religious crap in here, I know that makes some people uncomfortable so sorry if I did that! I just thought it kinda fit in! So yea hope you guys liked it! And I'll post a new chapter soon! Please review and don't flunk out of school! .

New story sneak peek!

*Circus*

I glanced around all the bright colors of the tents always were so fun. I quickly turned on my heel and peaked through the curtain to the act that was going on at the moment. The ring master was doing something with the bear, who me and m friend Alex who was a clown named Teddy.

"Hana, come get ready!" I heard my gypsy of a sister yell. I quickly flipped backwards and did back hand springs to where she was. "Yes ma'am!" I saluted her and grabbed my costume of the rack. It was one of my favorite ones that I got to wear tonight. It was a perfectly white full swimsuit looking thing, it was very Lady Gaga. I had a bright blue wig that I wore with it that had full bangs and was bulled up into a cheerleader ponytail. I had fake acrylic nails that were the same color of my hair, along with boots that were also blue.

Once I had my outfit on I flipped my way for Ann to do my makeup, laterally.

"Show off! Walking around all flexible and pale!" She had always mocked me for being so pale. "Whatever just don't make me look like a clown!" She smiled and laughed. "Oh circus humor." She said as she touched her hand to her nose which was painted red.

After she had finished my makeup I peered through the curtains again. An there he was as pale as me and with black hair and wearing makeup! He was beautiful!

"Hana you're on in one,"

Yes so there is a little sneak peek for a different story so have your eyes open for updates, and two new stories!

Love yes

-GG


	2. Rivers Edge

"I love Tom," I said and his eyes grew wide. He just stood there. Not moving, the only thing was that his hands were clenched in two tight fists. His eyes weren't focused just in a blank stare. His shoulders we straight, and he seemed paler than her had been in a long time. I felt like waving my hands in front of his face or snapping and saying '_HEY! Dude wakeup, snap out of it!_' But I wouldn't dare!

I looked at him; he had changed over the years so much, from a little boy with durch den monsun, to his pompowder hair. From big brown curious and hope filled eyes, to deep sleek ones that held his passion. From being a small boy, to a tall man.

He now looked at me, still a pure deadly serious face. "Come with me," He harshly grabbed onto my arm and started to pull me to the door. "Ow," I complained, he had grabbed right into one of my burns. He let go quickly. He looked at it seeing all the burs, since I had taken off my hoodie. "Man, you're screwed up." I gave him a quick smile but, he just glared. He grabbed my hand and led me back to the rooftop door.

He dragged me with him down the first ten flights of stairs then he went to the elevator and pressed the button. I didn't dare to speak! Once it came he led me in and pressed to go to the lobby. He looked up and then sighed to himself. I couldn't help but wonder so I asked. "What?" He glanced over at me. "Listen to the music they're playing Nena! How dare they," I smiled to myself, old crushes die hard I guess.

Once we got out. He led me straight out into the lobby, a bunch of people started to stare. Then all of a sudden I saw a flash. I stood still dumb founded as ever, I rubbed my eyes but I still couldn't see. "Come on it's just the paparazzi," He tugged at my arm and I followed him even thou my vision was still blurry. He stopped and opened the door of what I assumed was his black Escalade. I jumped in and he shoot the door, then going around and getting in on his side.

"Nice car," I mumbled, he glanced over at me, "Thanks, it's Tom's." That made sense; I knew h_e_ drove an Escalade.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked. I glanced over but he still didn't look at me. "Huh?" Then his eyes just quickly shot me a glance. "We should talk, and where do you want to do that?" He asked as he just kept going.

I thought, I really didn't care, "How about the Rivers Edge?" A park down by of course the river's edge.

"Sure,"

And soon we were there; I could tell he had well past the speed limit trying to get down here faster. He got out and quickly came and opened my door. Gesturing me to get out and fallow him. His pace was fast, maybe because he had long legs, but I couldn't go that fast since I was so short. Soon he was about a good twenty meters ahead of me so I jogged to catch up to him. He stopped and looked at me, and for the first time I could see the corners of his lips turning into a small smile.

"Come on," He laughed. I smiled tucking my hair behind my hair.

He wasn't going to the park he was going to the forest that lay in the back of the park. "Um, why are we going into the woods?" I pang of fear hit me in the gut and I stopped.

He turned around to face me. "The paparazzi will be here any minute; we need to go somewhere they can't find us. Unless you would like to have your life ruined by tabloids?" I nodded no and he kept walking. I had no reason to be afraid of him; he was a perfect gentleman, well kind of.

Soon we were in drenched with the branches of the trees and some thorns caught onto my skin just scratching across it. Then soon there was a small clearing, just the soft crisp grass the filled the small circular area.

The place was only about thirty feet in diameter but it gave plenty room for just two people. Bill walked into the middle and sat down. "Sit down if you wish," He offered. I accepted and walked over and sat down next to him.

"How did you find this place?" I asked propping myself on my elbow. He sighed. "Well, since you're a fan girl-" He winked at me when he said that "I'm guessing you know that my parents split when I was seven? Well we happened to be here staying here with my aunt when they were _trying_ to work things out. I was so sad, I ran and ran! I ran to the park, I saw all the happy families, I felt like I was being ripped in two. I ran into the forest and found this clearing I fell asleep when I woke up I felt completely new, like this place made me feel better. So when you said the Rivers Edge I knew that would be the perfect place." He looked over at me and smiled.

He was now laying in the grass smiling as the wind blew softly. "Wow," I said, this place was calming and perfect.

"Now," He said "Tell me why you are one of _those_ girls?"He chuckled. "I knew the band since Black question mark, then I realized one day that it was hopeless to love someone who will never love you back."

-Oh, he mouthed. I put my elbow down and lay in the grass. It was soft. I felt at peace, just like he had said. I felt my eyelids start to get heavy. I rolled my head over to look at Bill. He was smiling at me. I felt a shiver go down my back, we had left my hoodie on top of the roof.

"Here," He pulled me close to him, and his embrace was warm and his arms wrapped around me. I had never expected to be in the arms of my dream crush's twin. Even thou the hold was nothing romantic there was no spark like I had when I looked into Tom's eyes. It was like a brother protecting his sister, he was keeping me warm and that was it.

I closed my eyes and let sleep engulf me.

* * *

Hallo! Oh my my my, I am so freaking tired I mean that guy that I mention in my other stories is so mix signals so her is my little story of the chapter thing that I do, so every chapter on any of my stories I'll post either a sneak peek to a new story that I'm working on or a story about how like its going with me and that guy!

So it's a that guy story today.

So in that class that I told you guys I play guitar and jimbea in, well that guys in that class too.

One of the teachers in that class who is completely awesome has a little boy that we call 'Bay' so he has some speech problems because he couldn't hear for like the first two years of his life, but he can understand everything and yea. So that guy and Bay like to play with this yellow ball.

Well they guy made game that it is so much fun to throw the ball at GG, so me and him are throwing at each other pegging each other in the face and so forth. So after class is over and we're putting the mics and the sound bored and all that junk, so I have the ball and I'm in there with my best friend (Who is his sister ironically) So I'm about to throw it at him but he wraps his arm around his sisters neck puts his hand over her mouth and says "Throw the ball, and I'll kill her!" And yea so I still threw it at him but instead of killing her he just let go and walked away.

And then he said some stupid comment and I chased him up to the third floor, and of course he hids in the boys bathroom, then! I run and hid behin the stair cace to the next floor and wait for him to come around the corner and then I hit him! It made me happy

So hope you guys liked the chapter, tell me what you think

-love yea

-GG


	3. It Is So True

BPOV

I sat on top roof. It was quiet and peaceful. This had been my _'my hideout' _for about half a year. It was the place where paparazzi would never look. I thought myself quite creative for discovering it. Maybe no one ever found me because every time I came here I took Tom's car, or just because it wasn't much place for a rockstar to be.

I smiled to myself; I never thought being away from everything would be so nice. This day had become better, just because of this place.

I started to walk around, singing and flaying my arms around, because I knew no one would catch me and I didn't give a damn!

A slamming sound snapped me out of joyous mood. I saw a girl with long blonde hair walk out the roofs door, her hood was up on her purple hoodie and she walked straight to the edge. I silently walked up behind her but she didn't notice me.

She took out her IPod. She started to sing Don't Jump and I sang along. I had a feeling of what was coming but I let her stand up without stopping her. She took off her hoodie along with a necklace and a ring. She was to the last few words of the song.

I knew it was time to stop her, I yelled 'don't jump', and she stiffened then her foot left the edge of the roof. I lunged forward stepping on the edge and wrapping my arms around her and pulling her back onto the roof.

When I hit the ground with a thud I let out a loud breath for the wind was knocked out of me. When I opened my eyes she was closing her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes, which were quiet blue. They widened.

Then the reality hit me; this girl had just tried to commit suicide! "Oh god!" I exclaimed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Her eyes were like a dear in the headlights.

"Y-y-yea," She muttered I wondered if she was just stuttering, or if she seriously telling me she was insane!

"What's your name?" She still just stared.

I got off the ground and walked to the small pile she had made with jewelry and her jacket. The thing that first caught my eye was the silver 'Humanoid' ring than I saw the matching necklace. My heart sunk. Turning to her I asked "You're a fan aren't you?" She looked away answering it for me.

Not again! She couldn't have really meant to try to kill herself for this band? Could she?

* * *

(KPOV)

I opened my eyes to look up a cream ceiling, I wondered where I was.

"Oh, you're awake!" I looked up to the brown eyes of Bill's. Then my memory came back to me.

" I never caught your name?"

"Oh, it's Kendra, but just call me Keny." He smiled. "I have surprise," He smiled. I shot up from the couch looking around I saw, this place was amazing! It had dark drapes that hung from the walls with a shade of dark red.

"Wow! This place is beautiful," I told him. He smiled back at me.

"Tom will be back from an interview in about five minutes or so!" He told me all cheeky. I suddenly freaked I looked at myself my arms were covered in scratches I was in my trashy clothes.

"W-what? I look horrible! I mean my make-up, and my clothes are ripped- and-an" He cut me off. "You look fine, just let me fix your bangs.

He put his hand on my head and shook the top layer of my hair putting my bangs in my eyes. "Cute!" He shrieked.

"But pull up your top!" I quickly pulled it up to where I didn't look like a hoe.

Then I heard the doors lock click open.

I held my breath. Could this be the moment? The moment I had waited for since I was a little girl. My heart was beating erratically. What if he didn't like me, what if he thought I was ugly? What if he had a girl with him? I knew he didn't want a girlfriend, could I change him? Would he think I'm just another slut. No, no, NO! I couldn't do this!

Then the door opened and Tom stepped through. He didn't notice me at first. Closing the door behind him he glanced over to Bill. He smiled waving to his little brother. Then his eyes looked over to me, his eyes widened and he stared at me.

I was afraid he thought of me in a bad way, the stare didn't give me any hopes,

* * *

(TPOV)

Jumping out of Bill's car I locked it quickly and headed to our house. I wasn't expecting much, but boy was I wrong!

I opened the door then smiled to my baby brother.

Then I glanced to the girl beside him.

I couldn't believe my eyes. She was beautiful! Oh so beautiful. Her eyes were wide in terror, they were blue, as deep as the dark sea, yet a soft as the sky. I was in shock she was petite, so small and fragile it looked as if she could break.

Could my brother have been right all these years. I think just realized that there was true love at first sight, I guess I just didn't wait for it. I always thought Bill was just full of shit! No, no he wasn't ,he was right!

Wow, never thought I would say that in my life! But I couldn't stop staring. It was like someone had opened me, I felt like she saw me for me, not just the walking womanizer that I was. I didn't want to bang her, she wasn't just a hole or a piece of meat, she was beautiful. I wanted her to wait! I wanted her to be mine, forever! I didn't want anyone else now, only her.

The thing that was most shocking was I didn't even know her name.

"Well," Bill sighed getting up. He turned to me then to her looking at us searching his brain for something to say.

"Tom this is Keny, and she loves you to death, literally. And Keny you know this is Tom, and I'm just going to uh- go!" He pointed his thumbs to the stair case behind him. Then at the speed of light he jetted off.

She started to blush a deep shade of crimson.

"Hi," She said shyly, starting to twist her blonde hair in her hands. She diverted her eyes which made me sad, why wouldn't she look at me with them, they were so beautiful!

* * *

Hallo, Hallo, Hallo! AHH! So long to update, I seriously forgot about this story! I have been so busy with Christmas stuff!Like this weekend I have like thirty things going on! I have a caroling, for a school event which I have to play guitar for! I have basket ball game( # 32 baby!)Then the boys game to watch and cheerlead for! Then go to my friends homecoming basketball game and watch him play( and see if he wins king,(He very cute!) Then I'm going home with my friend( Not the one who moved :'() And then in the morning we're going to sing at this place for like uh how do I say this less fortunate teens then I am sleeping for the rest of the weekend, you can bet I'll be sleeping through it! ^.^

Love

-GG


	4. Don't Budge

KPOV

He stared at me for what seem like an eternity. I diverted my eyes- I didn't know what to think or do; I didn't know what he thought. I could still feel his heavy gaze on me like it wasn't just a look, like I could feel him seeing deep into me. Reading me.

When I looked back up to meet his gaze a look of acknowledgement ran through his eyes, and in a flash he understood everything, he knew. How? I didn't know, but I could see that in his eyes he knew.

That's when the words were muttered out of his mouth. "Fuck," I tried to speak to him but nothing seemed to be coming out at this point, except the tears trailing down my face. He quickly looked at me then to the stairs. He slowly walked towards them. He didn't look back and continued up the long stair case. I kept still on the couch.

When a large crashing sound came from upstairs I knew something was really wrong. I started to get up but my better judgment told me to sit down. Another crash and things being yelled that were muffled out by doors. I pulled my legs up to the couch and wrapped my arms around them.

"Shit" When I turned my head I saw Bill making his way down the stairs. His hands were cupped around his nose. He looked at me and flashed a quick smiled at me but then cringed and walked his was into a room that I wasn't aware of what it was.

I got up and fallowed him into the room from which I could tell was a kitchen. When he turned to look at me I saw he had a bloody nose.

"Oh my god." I said as I ran up to him. I reached for paper towels that were on the counter and quickly handed it to him but it did little to help the bleeding.

He sucked in a long breath before speaking. "I'm fine,"

I stood there for a moment not knowing what else to do. "Did Tom do this?" I asked. He looked up to me with eyebrows raised. I shouldn't have had to ask, it was common sense. I turned away from him and looked to the stairs. As bad of an idea as it was I walked to them. I took my first step up them. Just one foot after another. When I reached the top I realized I had no idea where in the large house he could be. I looked around there was no sign on each door saying _'Tom's Room' _like I had hoped.

I cursed under my breath

I walked to the first door I saw. I knocked on it, no answer. I opened the door just a crack. It was just a small room with… microphones. I was about to shut the door when it hit me. THIS WAS AN AT HOME STUDIO!

I stood awe struck as I looked as I crept my way in looking at pieces of paper skewed everywhere. Guitar hanging up on the walls. I looked of to the right and saw a camcorder. It was the camcorder they used to give update when in the studio.

I quickly looked at it and smiled. As a fan girl this was a big step.

"You shouldn't be in here." Came a low voice. I turned around quickly startled to see Tom standing there.

"I-I'm so sorry," I said. I could feel the red creeping into my face. He came towards me. His face lacked any emotion. A straight poker face.

When he inched closer to me I stepped back, one step for every two he took. Soon I was backed up against the wall. With nowhere else to run, I was about to scream at the top of my lungs. When I opened my mouth, nothing came out. I slid down the wall till I was sitting on the ground. When I looked up he was looking at me, with a look I had never seen Tom give anybody, _ever_!

He crouched down to my level. I slightly turned my head away. He then placed his hand on my cheek caressing it. I closed my eyes.

"Your eyes are pretty, you shouldn't close them." he said softly. I obeyed even thou there was no order in his words. I didn't look at him I just stared off to the left. He stood up and walked over to the door. He walked out and right when the door was about to shut a sight escaped his mouth.

The door opened just enough so that it would fit him. "My rooms the one all the way down the hall…" And then her trailed off and shut the door behind him. I stood there motionless for a moment not knowing what else to do.

_It's not like he was planning on hurting on me or anything, he wouldn't do that. Well, he did give Bill a bloody nose. Don't make assumptions Kenny! For all you know Bill could have fallen and hit his nose on something, cause he's clumsy remember Luxemburg! He fell, for no reason just fell straight on his ass on stage. Or maybe he was trying to fix his septum when Tom started yelling at him and he got distracted or something. Or playful brotherly fighting. Tom is just startled! Yeah I mean I would be to if someone was going to commit suicide because of me.- _I thought.

I took a slow breath and got up from the floor. I collected my thoughts and myself together. I slowly inched my way out of the home studio towards the door. Once in the hallway I heard nothing but my own breath. The whole house was completely quiet.

This was harder than going up the stairs earlier. This time I knew where I was going. I held my breath as I took the first step down the long hallway. I counted in my head as I walked.

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30,31,32,33,34 _and I was there standing in front of a black door, at the very end of the hallway. I would have assumed that Bill's door would be black but I was wrong. I stepped near it and forced my shaky hands to knock against the black stained wood. As I held my breath once again, the door swung open.


	5. Remember To Lock Your Door

His eyes were dark, as he stared at me from inside his poster covered room. I felt a weird pang in my stomach like when you're creeping to the top of a rollercoaster and right before you drop. The moment before the adrenalin starts coursing through the veins. I had always hated that feeling, it was like the heart just stops beating for a fraction of a second.

"Are you coming in?" I couldn't match his voice; it had no emotion behind it. It was dull. Lifeless. In all honesty if this was twenty four hours ago I would have been freaking out if Tom Kaulitz asked me into his room. If it was twenty four hours ago and he asked me into his room…I would most likely be getting laid. Oh how many times I had imagined that scene in my head.

"Hello?" he said in another monotone voice waving his hands in front of my face. I took a deep breath and stepped inside the room. My breath was taken away! You know how in TV shows the rooms are like four times the size of a regular person's room? Well this was like probably three times _that. _

I looked around at the magnificent room, what you can see from the hallway is only a small fraction of the actual room. Something caught my eyes in the corner by is large king sized bed. It was his black Gibson Les Paul. A small grin grew on my face- that must have been my favorite instrument ever used n Tokio Hotel history. Actually I really also liked his Mesa with rectifier 4x12 cabinets.( Actually I just liked that one because of what he did with it)

He quickly cleared his through jolting me out of my trance. "You know," he started to say "most girls look at me instead of my guitar." He paused for another moment taking in a long breath. "But I guess you're not most girls." We walked over to his bed and fell back onto it. I looked at him, he was absolutely AMAZING! His tan skin looked even tanner in the light and through his thin shirt I could see the outline of his abs. But as he laid there he looked vulnerable.

I walked over and sat down on the bed next to him. He seemed okay with that so laid back and looked into his brown eyes. The harrow in them was unnoticeably there. He stared into mine, that is when I got the adrenaline rush of a lifetime. Better than any rollercoaster

"Why?" he asked. I knew what he meant, I wished he had no idea what happened. I wished I was just one of his groupies. That way there would be no strings attached, just simple love for one night. Actually. In all honestly I didn't want any of that, I dreamed that he would truly love me, and not use me just like another skanky toy. I wanted to be something… different.

I shrugged. "I love you," I said in an inaudible voice. I could feel the heat creep into my face. He looked at me for a second I know he didn't hear what I said. I don't think even dogs could hear it with how much I mumbled and whispered it.

"Huh?" he asked. I loved how he said that! It was _so_ clueless it was cute.

"I love you," I said slightly louder this time. The look on his face changed from the puzzled to completely tranced.

"Man, why am I so damn sexy!" he practicly yelled. "I mean I can't control this stuff!" I covered my mouth the stop myself from laughing. He tilted his head towards me; there was now a smile on his face. I could feel the tension in the air slip away slowly.

He put his hand on my cheek. I could feel my heart skip a beat. I looked into his eyes. They were a lighter chocolate color now. I could feel myself succumb to his gaze. His strong hand ran down my face to my neck leaving a trail of fire.

His face grew closer to mine. I leaned in slightly. My eyes fluttered closed. He pulled away before our lips could touch. My eyes shot open, and my heart fell in discontent. He looked onto my eyes once again. He was telling me _everything _with his stare. Again he leaned in. when our lips met, it was amazing but the sensation was too short, he pulled away. But that was fine because he kissed me again, and again. Each time the kiss would be harder and more needy.

I pulled away to try to catch my breath. My head was swirling, this was either a dream or I was on acid. I looked up at his to see he had the same aghast look in his eyes. I closed my eyes and I felt like I was flying on a cloud, but that could be because this bead was amazingly soft.

I got up off the bed and turned to face Tom who was now sitting up. No words had to be muttered. I came forward and wrapped my legs around his waist, and met my lips to his. The taste of his lips were amazing, they tasted sweet, like candy. I tugged at his shirt. He broke the kiss for a short second to take his shirt off. I was amazed! He looked even better in person, his abs, they were… indescribable! I ran my hands down his back to his abs. He had this goofy side smirk on his face.

He flipped us over so he was on top. We continued to kiss. I don't know who it was, it was either Jenna or Clay, but I remember one of them telling me that kissing a guy with a lip ring was better than kissing one without one- and god she was right! The cool metal of his lip ring made it even better. One of his hands was around my waist, while the other was tangled in my hair.

"Oh God! Fuck!" both our heads snapped to see Bill in the doorway a hand covering his eyes. "So sorry!" he said starting on a ramble. "I didn't know where she had gone! And… oh man." He said while still having his eyes covered. He tried to close the door and fumbled with it a few times till it finally closed. I could hear the "Omigod's" all the way as he walked down the stair.

I bit my lip and turned to Tom. We both burst out in laughter. Once we both were done with the fit of laughing Tom looked into my eyes. "Kenny? I love you." That all I needed to hear.

* * *

**Yea! Love! love, love 3 that for some reason was really hard for me to write… I think it's because I'm not used to writing fanfiction's about Tom, I'm more of a Bill person, I hope I caught the personality right ^.^ so thanks for all your love and reviews in this story- I think its done for now, because I think this is just a good way to end it (But if you have any idea's to continue the story just P.M. me and maybe it might continue)**

**Peace, Love, Tokio Hotel**

**-GGKaulitz**


End file.
